eurionfandomcom-20200215-history
Eurion Alliance
The Eurion Alliance, or simply The Alliance, was created as a counter alliance to the United League of Eurion that was created in 1993. It started out as a close partnership between the Tarusian Union and the Lion Alliance in the aftermath of the War of the Lion and the Second Eurion War. The Eurion alliance is a military alliance with a collective defence whereby its member states agree to mutual defence in response to an attack by any external party. The Alliance is the largest intergovernmental organization with its 49 independent member nations across the globe. The Eurion Alliance is also 1 out of the 3 large alliances that provide 8 permanent members to the Security Council of the International Security Organization. These nations are Alahana, South Tedor, Mialath, Acunad, Paxallex, Kaeidon, Nogard and Prania. History Origins (2000) Growth (2000-2005) Internal Crisis (2005-2006) World Police (2006-2014) World Power (2014-Present) Membership Members The Eurion Alliance was created as a counter alliance to the United League of Eurion that was created in 1993. It started out as a close partnership between the Tarusian Union and the Lion Alliance in the aftermath of the War of the Lion and the Second Eurion War. Now the alliance has 49 members, and they are spread out over the globe with the main bulk being on Tarus and Inoras. Colonies that are beyond the Realmgate are not included in this alliance as the military of those colonies are for defensive purposes only according to Article 12 of the Eurion Alliance treaty. 18 of the 49 are original members who joined in 2000, other nations joined short after. See Enlargement for a more detailled expansion of the alliance. The average military spending hovers around 2% - 3% depending on the wars that are raging. The biggest military spender in the alliance is South Tedor with a military budget of 9% ($431,311,437,000) because of the real threat of war with either North Tedor or Caslax. During the years 2005 and 2006 the countries of Cutreon, Etelawan, Astorec, Yaglor and Aomakin left the alliance. The two main reasons being the result of the Tedorian War which was heavily in favor of North Tedor and the start of the Second Dindar conflict. Cutreon and Etelawan joined the league in 2012. Astorec, Yaglor and Aomakin are now part of the coalition. List of Members Partnerships Aside of their members the alliance also has partner nations. There are 10 partner nations (Malinthand, Escana, Sylvithia, Zenorene, Aomakin, Galynia, Gyx, Onaleni, and Yaglor.) A partner nation is a forum for regular coordination, consultation and dialogue. This includes that partner nations can participate in military exercises, receive aid from the alliance, et cetera. Being a partner is also a stepping stone to becoming a full member. Enlargement The original members were those who were part of the Tarusian Union and the Lion Alliance in the year 2000. These countries were: Alahana, Lakaii, Paxallex, Nogard, Asaen, Aresene, Kaeidon, Osburn, Kedossia, Mialath, Rheidon, Ybiresa, Erendassi, Cytha, Roch, Olaelian, Prania and Acunad. These 18 nations are considered as the founding nations. The first expansion wave is when the ESCP (East Shaeteria Cooperation Pact) joined the alliance on 2nd January 2001. These nations include Nerrari, Talev, Haaemas and Seadia. The second expansion wave was at the end of 2001 when close allies of member nations joined. These nations were Cutreon, Etelawan, Astorec, Yaglor, Aomakin, Sarinea, Odricea and Oculla The third expansion wave was in 2003 when the White Alliance joined. These nations were Nutania, Manchavene and Arontica. This alliance originally included Ociliand, Escana, Malinthand and Sylvinthia. But the they refused to join the Eurion alliance. They wanted ties with the alliance but not full membership. Because of this the partnership program was established in 2004. The fourth expansion wave was in 2005 when the Tedorian war ended. Nations like Cutreon, Etelawan, Astorec, Yaglor, Aomakin left the alliance because of this, but other nations seeked membership because of this and joined the alliance. These nations were South Tedor, Adinna and Yadruviel The fifth expansion happened in 2008. The Al'Murtina Conflict resulted in great relations between Ardenia and the alliance resulting in its membership. The aftermath of that conflict resulted in the Al'murtina war where Aramei was admitted into the alliance. The fifth expansion was the biggest of all expansion waves and happened throughout 2010. This was the year where many partner nations were allowed into the alliance. These nations were Shacaea, Epheolum, Aalla, Yeduna, Raslana, Nydaliseth, Krajelt, Paskoicor, Jacrium, Iasholla, Vreannedour, Higgodo, and Ekosopis. The sixth and currently latest expansion wave was in 2014 when the Free Merchant States and Ociliand joined. Military Eurion Corps Iron Dome Category:Politics Category:Organizations